Can't stop loving you
by Dutchie15
Summary: Calleigh has decided to trade Miami back for Louisiana, and is planning on taking the early train. Is someone going to change her mind? Will he succeed? Inspired on Phil Collins’ ‘Can’t Stop Loving You.’


**Disclaimer: If you think they're mine, you must be having the same dream as I am. But they're not mine, so you better wake up and read my story. Oh, and the song isn't mine either. Okay, you can wake up now.**

**Summary: Calleigh has decided to trade Miami back for Louisiana, and is planning on taking the early train. Is someone going to change her mind? Will he succeed? Inspired on Phil Collins' 'Can't Stop Loving You.'**

**A/N: Waking up early for work can have its positive sides. I woke up with this song and made up this story at work. It was quiet, okay? English is not my native language, though people always tell me they think it is, so if you find a mistake, you must have nothing better to do.**

-------------------------------------------------

So you're leaving  
In the morning  
On the early train

"You are what?" Eric asked. " I'm going back to Louisiana." Calleigh said. "Why?" "It's where I belong." "But then what about us?" Valera asked. "Natalia is a CSI now, so you're not shorthanded." "Come on, this is not what I wanted." Natalia said. "I don't wanna be the CSI to replace Calleigh Duquesne." "No one can replace you Cal." Eric said. "She's not replacing me. She's coming to work here and I'm leaving." "That's called replacing Calleigh." Valera pointed out. "Horatio signed my resignation letter, my train is leaving tomorrow morning. I just came to say bye." "Will you…are you serious? Is it April fools already?" "I'm not joking Eric. I'm going. So…goodbye."

But I could say everything's alright  
And I could pretend and say goodbye

Ryan stood in the corner, just looking at Calleigh. His eyes widened and started to sting. He blinked and listened to the conversation. He didn't want to work with Natalia. She lied to him, betrayed him, played him… She couldn't replace Calleigh. He knew no one could ever replace Calleigh. Not in the lab and not in his life. In his heart. He would never have so much fun with Natalia as he had with Calleigh. Natalia just wasn't…Calleigh. And all he wanted was…well, Calleigh.

Got your ticket  
Got your suitcase  
Got your leaving smile

Later that day, he went to lock his gun and badge away and get out. He opened his locker and saw Calleigh standing in front of her locker. She was holding a picture of Speed. "I miss you." She said, before putting it in the bag that stood on the bench. Another picture was removed from the inside of her door. "And I will miss you." When he looked at the picture, he saw it was a picture of the whole team, made by Natalia on the lab's Christmas party. Horatio was in the front. Eric and Valera were on one side, Valera in the front, Eric behind her with his arms around her waist. Calleigh and himself were on the other side, his arm around her shoulders, her head resting on his shoulder. He had a copy of that one too.

Oh, I could say that's the way it goes  
And I could pretend and you won't know  
That I was lying

"That was a nice day, huh?" He asked. "Sure, we all had lots of fun." He knew she meant the fact that they got caught under the mistletoe, which was hung up by Natalia, and everyone started cheering for them to kiss. She'd given him a quick kiss on his cheek. It satisfied the crowd, but deep inside…not him. "Hey…I…" He started. "It's okay Ryan. I know." She interrupted him. "No, you don't know. I just want to tell you that…" "That you'll miss me, right?" Calleigh asked. "Err…yes." He smiled. It wasn't what he had wanted to say, but it was good enough. For now.

Because I can't stop loving you  
No, I can't stop loving you  
No, I won't stop loving you  
Why should I?

"I'll miss you too Ryan. It's weird, huh? When you first got here, I wanted you to leave again, and now I'm the one to leave." "Can I change your mind?" "I don't think so. It's not that I don't like it here, I love Miami, and I love this job." Ryan wondered who was gonna take over ballistics when she was gone. She must have read his mind, like always. "Ben Stiller. He's good." "I bet he's not as good as our bullet-girl." Ryan murmured. She smiled. She'd heard that. "Maybe it's better like this." She said. "Why would it?" "Change in the team can be positive." Ryan decided not to reply to that. "Will I see you tomorrow?" He asked. "Uh…I'm leaving tomorrow." "What time?" "Oh, you know, you have to work anyway." "What time?" "Nine." Calleigh sighted. "I'll be at your place at eight thirty." "Why?" "You don't want to leave without saying goodbye, do you?" "No." "Eight thirty then. See you." "Bye."

We took a taxi  
To the station  
Not a word was said  
And I saw you walk across the road  
For maybe the last time, I don't know

The next morning she was all packed and ready to go. She opened the door when she heard the doorbell and found Ryan there. "Hi." "Hey. Ready?" "I guess…ready as I'll ever be." She said. "Come on then. Let me take one of your suitcases." "Oh, you don't have…to." He'd already taken one and started carrying it outside. "Never mind." She took her other suitcase and walked after him to the cab that was already waiting. Why they took a cab instead of his car was a mystery to her. Maybe it was some sort of closure for her. They were silent, there was nothing to say. Yet. They arrived at the station and got out of the cab. "You know, maybe you should just go back. I hate saying goodbye." Calleigh said. "Me too, but it's not goodbye."

Feeling humble  
Heard a rumble  
On the railway track

"There's my train already. So…" Calleigh looked at her feet. "Is there anything I can do to keep you here?" "I don't think so. I want to give you something, though." She reached into her pocket and gave him a black little box. "You can open it as soon as I'm inside the train." She said, and looked up at him. "I hope you remember it." She tiptoed and kissed him on his cheek. "Don't forget me." "Never." She gave him a smile and turned around, walking towards the train. When she stepped in, she looked around and nodded. He looked at the box and opened it. Inside was a ring. It looked like a wedding ring. When he looked closer he saw that it was the wedding ring which made them go to that jewelry store, where the owner thought they were getting married.

And when I hear the whistle blow  
I walk away and you won't know  
That I'll be crying

He looked up at the train, and looked for Calleigh. He saw her by a window, looking back at him. He held the box up and raised an eyebrow. She smiled. "You remember." Her lips moved, and Ryan was glad he'd learned to read lips, at least a bit. "Of course." He said. The whistle blew and Ryan sighted. He just smiled and made a 'call-me' sign. She nodded and he turned around, walking away. He walked slowly, trying to keep himself together. He imagined someone calling for him. _"Great," _He thought, _"Now I'm already hearing her voice calling me." _But he heard it again, and again. And he turned around. "Ryan!" Calleigh came running after him. "What? You're not gone…?" "A mother lost her son, they're looking for him first, so the train can't leave yet." "Oh…" He looked at the ring.

Because I can't stop loving you  
No, I can't stop loving you  
No, I won't stop loving you  
Why should I?

"How'd you get it?" He asked. "Husband didn't want it, family didn't want it, it was either me or the trash." "But why…?" "Because I've been planning on leaving for a month or two now. I already sold my house." "You did?" Ryan felt his last spark of hope disappear. "I did. And then I thought about giving you something, and well, this opportunity came. Had to take it." "It's a nice thought." "Well…I was sort of hoping you'd keep it, and remember the good times we had. But then again, if you don't want it, you can just throw it out." "I won't. I'll keep it." "Good." She smiled. "Ma'am?" The conductor said. "Were you on this train?" "Yes I was." "We found the little boy, we're leaving as soon as we find the other passengers." "Okay, thank you." The conductor walked away. "Cal…" "Ryan I'm sorry." "No, I was going to say I'll come to visit you the first free day I have." "I'd like that." Calleigh stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. He hugged her, pulling her closer.

Even try  
I'll always be here by your side  
I never wanted to say goodbye  
I'll always be here if you change, change your mind

Having her close to him made him realize what he wanted, and what he had to say in order to get it. He gently pushed her off of him. "Calleigh…don't go." She looked at him. "I have to." "No. No one's forcing you to go, on the contrary, everyone wants you to stay. I want you to stay." "Why?" "Because…" He took a deep breath. "Because I love you." "What?" Calleigh asked, surprised. "I love you. And have since the moment we met." He cupped one of her cheeks with his hands and brushed his thumb over it. "Please…?" "Oh Ryan, I don't know what to say…" "Just say you'll stay here with me." "I…" The whistle blew again. "You?" Ryan asked, hoping she wouldn't leave. "I…" "Ma'am? We're leaving." "Right." Calleigh backed off, and started to walk towards the train. "Calleigh…" Ryan said. But inside he knew he'd lost her. It was too late, and he lost her.

So you're leaving  
In the morning  
On the early train  
But I could say everything's alright  
And I could pretend and say goodbye  
But that would be lying

Calleigh stepped into the train and Ryan nodded slowly, and looked down. The conductor gave him a sympathizing look before also turning and walking towards the train. Before he could go in, Calleigh came back out, carrying both of her suitcases. "Ma'am?" He asked. "It's alright, you can leave. I'm not leaving anymore." The conductor nodded and maybe even smiled. "Have a good trip." Calleigh said. "Goodbye." Ryan, who was looking at the ground, missed it all. Until he heard her voice. "Hey Ryan…" He looked up, confused, to see her suitcases. "Don't you think you should help me carry one again?" His face lit up as he understood what was going on. He ran towards her and when he'd reached her, he wrapped his arms around her, lifted her, and twirled her around. She squeaked. "Put me down you!" He did, and looked into her eyes. "You're staying?" He asked. "As long as I can find a place to live. But somehow I don't think that's gonna be a problem. Do you?" She smiled, and the train left the station.

Because I can't stop loving you  
No, I can't stop loving you  
No, I won't stop loving you  
Why should I even try

A smile formed on his lips. "That could be arranged." He leaned in and she closed her eyes as she felt her lips touch his. For a brief moment her mind told her she was kissing Ryan. Then it told her nothing anymore as she lost herself in the kiss, her arms finding their way to his neck. They pulled back, she wasn't sure who exactly started it, but they both did. "I love you." Ryan whispered. "I love you too." She whispered back. "I love you too." They both smiled. "I'm glad you decided to stay." "I'm glad you convinced me to stay." Calleigh said. "What are you gonna tell the rest?" "The truth." "The truth?" "Yes. That I decided that I'm not ready to leave." Ryan raised an eyebrow. "The truth." "Hey, I never said I'd tell the whole truth." Calleigh said. They laughed.

Because I can't stop loving you  
No, I can't stop loving you  
That's all I can do  
No, I won't stop loving you  
Why should I  
Why should I

Ryan took the box with the ring out of his pocket and took the ring out of it. He took her hand in his and shoved the ring onto her finger. It fit perfectly, which was purely coincidence, but good for him. "There." "What? You wanna marry me?" Calleigh asked. "Maybe. One day." "Mysterious huh? I think I like that." "Good. 'Cause I'm just full of mystery." Ryan said, grinning widely. "Oh yuck, you are…" "I am what?" Ryan asked innocent. "You are really sweet." Calleigh said. "You were thinking something else." "Hey, if you're mysterious, then I can be too." She smiled. Ryan leaned in again and kissed her. "I love you." "I know. I love you too. Let's go." "Where?" "Home." "It's my home, you know?" "Not anymore. Now it's ours. You should've told me all this before I sold my house." "Oh great, go on, blame the guy." Calleigh chuckled. "If you're lucky, I might make it up to you." They started walking, holding hands, fingers tangled into each other. The ring shined in the sunrays, and for once, everything was perfect.

Tell me why  
Why should I even try

--------------------------------------------------

Well that was it. Not the first CaRWash fic I write, but it is the first CaRWash fic I post. You'll find more from me in the future, I promise.


End file.
